This disclosure relates to an audio device with a microphone.
Audio devices that use one or more microphones to continuously monitor the sound field for a spoken wakeup word and spoken commands can use signal processing algorithms, such as beamformers, to increase spoken word detection rates in noisy environments. However, beamforming and other complex signal processing algorithms can use substantial amounts of power. For battery-operated audio devices, the resultant battery drain can become a use limitation.